Confuse
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: Mix emotions are taking over the Warrior of Light's mind and heart. See his journey after sending Firion over to Chaos's side, will he ever confess his bottled up thoughts and feelings? Will be a rated M in later chapters. WoLxFirion yaoi, and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new WoLxFirion story I came up with. It's been a while, so please be kind.  
>Dissidia (c) Square-Enix.<p>

* * *

><p>Dancing was one way to entertain the other warriors. The Warrior of Light wasn't sure why dancing was a thing during the night. Sure the ones that dance around a lot were Bartz, Tidus and oddly enough Firion. Why was dancing a past time? Warrior didn't care. He just cares for the other's happiness. More importantly, he cares more for Firion's.<p>

Something from the rebel warrior had the warrior tingled with happiness. Was it the roses? The dream? Or was it the way that he talked to Firion? Sure he talked like he was hit behind the head with a rock; thinking that he lost his mind, but the elegant beauty from the rebel was enticing enough just to crack a smile across the warrior's face. No one, not even Cosmos herself, could ever make the Warrior of Light smile. She thought that it was a break through, but Firion thought that the warrior's smile was just telling him that he's welcomed to the group.

Back to the present, Bartz was dancing around the fire as usual, and kicked a little bit of dirt across the warrior's face. The black shoes with the red shirt to show the man's chest was now illuminating under the stars. Firion looked back to see the warrior training instead of having fun. The rebel walked up to the warrior, but the older man walked deeper to the forest.

Firion grabbed his sword and armor, and decided to follow the Warrior of Light. The forest was infested with the manikins.

"Damn," Firion cursed to himself, "why?"

He raised his blood sword, and started to strike each manikin down until he saw one that looked like the Warrior of Light. The blue crystallized puppet saw Firion placing his sword back to its sheath, and bowing down to the controlled puppet. The manikin looked at the human being bowing before its life was ruined by the real Warrior of Light.

"Firion?" The man asked picking up Firion bridal style. "Were you worried about me?"

Placing Firion on his mat to ensure the man's health was a rescue to save Firion's life, but a stroke of love was hit across his heart. He never felt anything like it before. Actually, he never felt anything in his entire life. The warrior petted Firion's hair under the multi color bandana. The soft silky hair touching each fingertips and touch sensors tingle the warrior's spine.

"Who is Firion?" He question to himself seeing Firion turning to his back. "An angel from heaven?"

The next morning, the warrior was out fishing for food for the two. But something wasn't right between the fish and him. Was he using the right kind of bait? Returning the hook back to his lap to grab a worm that was crawling a bit, and sliced the animal in half with his sword for bait. He grabs half of the worm and cast his hook to the lake, and before he knew it, a fish was caught.

His eyes lighten up with excitement, "finally caught something!"

A large sea bass was at the other end of the fishing pole and returned to the small campsite. Firion groaned to awake himself to smell of fish from the fire.

"Oh," Firion said rubbing his eyes from sleepiness, "what time is it? How long I've been sleeping?"

"Little more like 9 hours," the warrior replied. "Breakfast is ready. I hope you like fish."

The two ate half of their fish before the warrior saw a small piece of scale on Firion's cheek. He removed it, and saw Firion smiling his happiness to him. The two packed up, and ventured outward to the forest. Firion was dancing around like a girl with her first crush. When they saw the small river stream roaring down in front of them.

"Hey want a hop?"

"I don't suppose that is warrior like," the warrior said before grinning, "But I guess I can give it a try."

He just sat down and watches out if a manikin was going to attack under the water. It happened to him once, and nearly faced death. But he was saved by Zidane and Bartz, and was in care to Firion. He saw the man at the other side of the river, and the warrior skipped until he saw Firion smile.

"I can see you're not much of a skipper."

Firion laughed until he saw the Warrior of Light smiling and laughing with the younger man. They continued to walk down in the forest until night. Firion looked at the silver haired warrior who was staring at the stars. Why did the Warrior of Light laughed and smiled at Firion?

"Uh, Firion look out!"

The male saw the manikin that suddenly appeared behind Firion, and attacked it at the speed of light. Firion stood at the spot trembling in fear if the warrior was going to attack him. They continued to travel down the woods until night had fallen again. They never made any eye contact, share a tent, and polish weapons together. The warrior thinks that the two should remain friends until further notice. Then he stopped and thinks. What if Firion finds a girlfriend and gets married in like two months? That thought had struck the warrior's heart, and driving him deeper into love.

The trees surrounding them were standing there, ever so blank like a page in the warrior's journal. He got it from Squall. The SeeD told him that if he writes down his feelings, then left. The man had no name, no feelings what so ever, so the journal thing was a bust. Or was it? This feeling that he's starting to fell might go away if he starts to write them down. He grabbed the leather covered book and started to jot down the love feeling he's starting to feel.

The next morning Firion saw the man sleeping with the journal under his head. He grabbed the item and opens it up to see the man's first entry.

_What is this feeling that is gripping into my heart? The emotions that are coming out. The manikins are up to arms. I can scents that they want something. Is it that I've been hanging around with Firion too much? Or is it that his childish attitude is rubbing to me. Either way, he's reaching into my heart, and tearing me apart from the inside out. Why Cosmos summoned him? Why? Was it to rip me apart? My heart...is about to be torn. Please Cosmos, please remove him out of this war, so I don't have to feel this again. _

Firion dropped the item to the rough dirt, and was shocked to read what the warrior had called him. Remove him out of the war? He was just being friendly towards the man, but didn't realize that it was rubbing to him. He grabbed his clothes and weapons, so he can leave the warrior at peace.

"I'm so sorry," Firion sobbed out in sarrow. "I'm so sorry."

The warrior woke up to see that Firion was missing. His journal was open, and then he knows what happened during his slumber. Firion must've read the first entry, and left the area crying. The dirt was drenched with the man's tears. He followed them until he saw Firion crying.

"Firion?" The warrior asked placing his right hand on Firion's right shoulder. "Why are you crying?"

"You wrote that you wanted me to leave you behind, and I followed that order from you. Please leave me be!"

The warrior saw a dark portal behind Firion.

"Firion! Behind you!" Warrior said before seeing Firion walking into the portal.

"I'm sorry Warrior of Light, but if you don't want me on our side, then Chaos will make me his new warrior of darkness."

With one jump, the warrior tried to grab Firion when hands from Chaos's men grabbed the young Firion. But he misses the chance, and saw the boy captured. His soul was next to being torn. He summons his weapons and decided to march onward to find Firion, and change the man's mind about switching sides.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter!  
>Dissidia (c) Square-Enix<p>

* * *

><p>The warrior was travelling the world, searching for Firion since the man has decided to switch sides. The feeling of rage and love was tearing his heart apart. He arrived at the snowy area of the world, and decided to call it a day. He pitched up a tent up and decided to write down the journey of finding Firion.<p>

_The sun had set once more. Firion must have turned on us. If I have to fight him, then I have to fight him. I fight for honor, peace, and salvation. The long journey to Chaos's lair will be tiring, but seeing Firion's face once more will bring me joy across my face. Rage: the emotion of death. I want to kill all the warriors of Chaos in order to get Firion out of there. But that isn't honor. Cosmos would think that I'm a ravage beast out for blood. _

He just slept in the tent until morning. The next day he packed up and ventured until he saw a teleporter to the lair. Before he walked up to it, a surge of lightning attack went through his body.

"Gah!" Warrior chocked out in pain. "What's...happening...to...me?"

"Ha ha ha...heavens," a voice had echoed in the very room of Pandaemonium casting a spell that the warrior knows.

The man dodged the summoned meteor and removed his boots to avoid being detected. He turned his head slightly to see the Emperor Mateus with someone wearing dark clothing. A black and white bandana with dark black armor was shrouded the person with great fear to any foe he faced. A blood red colored cape with black pants covering the man's legs and feet.

"Now my puppet, find that insolence Warrior of Light, and let his blood drip from your sword!"

The man looked at the monarch with the silver hair flowing with the dark waves. "Yes master."

Before the Warrior of Light could run away, the dark clothed man pointed his sword at him. Getting into battle position, he saw the dark hazel eyes glowing with the dark powers drawing into his body. The man was startled to see who it was. That dark warrior was none other than Firion.

"Firion! Open your eyes! It's me, the Warrior of Light!" The warrior said before Firion used his Lord of Arms attack.

"Must...destroy...must...kill," said Firion about to punch the warrior.

The warrior guarded the attack, and decided to march straight to the Emperor, who he thinks is controlling his friend. He did swing his sword, but with one whistle from the monarch, Firion was there to guard his ruler.

"Damn! I thought I got you!"

"Puppet, enough with this one, let us return back to our little headquarters," said Mateus. "Don't worry young warrior, he's in good hands."

The warrior was now throwing up blood. He never felt something that should be fear. Then he almost remembers something from someone. Overcoming fear will make him stronger. He kept that advice until now. The fear of losing Firion to Chaos suddenly hit his head.

"Why am I still thinking of this?" Warrior asks to himself with no one around, "Sure me and him are good friends, but me in love with him? Yea if that happened, I might have been drunk that night, but still isn't the fact that I'm risking my life in order to save Firion's!"

He marched onward to Chaos's headquarters. He'll stand alone with no one getting in his way. If he has to, then he must.

_Firion has cross over to Chaos. His will is being control by Mateus. When can I reach his heart and soul, then he can feel it. Even if I have to...kill him in order to say it. What are those words? I've never say those words. What are those words? Seeing darkness surrounding him, made my heart sank into it. I have to save him! If he's stays in darkness too long, Cosmos's light will fade and he'll become a Chaos warrior for good. What is the idea to bring Firion back to our side? _

He was patching up his wounds from the battle against Mateus and Firion. Most of them were around the chest and thighs. Was Firion telling him something important? He saw something in his journal before returning to his sleeping bag. A red colored item was placed in the middle of the book. He opened it and saw Firion's rose.

"His rose," he said. "Why did he give it to me?"

He lay down before dreaming of Firion. A bed of granite with someone lying on it was envisioned in the dream. What is it? He walked closer to the person, and saw who it was. The person was none other than him, lying died. He then saw someone coming to his cold body. A young child with long silver hair and dark hazel eyes was touching the warrior's died arms.

"Now now little one," said someone alive wearing a dark trench coat. "He was once a warrior to the goddess Cosmos, but he was trying to take me away from your mother."

"Daddy," the child said. "Where is mommy?"

"Off to a better place now. Thanks to him! At less all the Warriors of Light are died! Glad that Chaos is now ruling this world."

The Warrior of Light from the past looked at the father figure. He was shocked. The man is Firion! The man placed an item near a tombstone's head. The warrior walked up to it and saw a golden brand. He saw a name carved on the item.

"If you do stop time, I'll be by your side, and we will crush all the Warriors of Cosmos under our heels." The carving on the ring said.

The warrior was shocked to remember who can control time. Ultimecia, Squall's rival. Did Firion get married and had a child with the witch of time? Either way, the dream was telling him something. He has to act fast in order to break Mateus's control over Firion.

* * *

><p>Second chapter done! Blah...I want to play Elder Scrolls V! I JUST GOT THE GAME!<br>And did I create a crack paring? FirionxUltimecia? IS THAT CONSIDERING CRACK?


	3. Chapter 3

Third Chapter.  
>Dissidia (c) Square-Enix<br>Opps I did forgot something!  
><em>This writing is the WoL's journal!<br>_Also contains CROSS DRESSING WOL!

* * *

><p>The Warrior of Light had finally arrived at Chaos's lair. His arms were aching. His back was about to break. His feet were about to crack. The manikins were taking a tow in his life.<p>

"Got to...look for...a place...to rest..." he said weakly enough to escape the manikin hoard, which was guarding the entrance to the lair.

He hid near the forest area so no one could see him. He just lied down on the soft grass so his wounds would heal naturally.

"Move aside manikins!" A voice echoed over the area. "Me and my sweet date want to enter."

The warrior was shocked to hear Firion again. He moved up, but his weak body couldn't take the pressure. He started to cry. The pain was too much for him. He grabbed his journal and begins to write it again.

_I've finally reached Chaos's lair. As Cosmos's true champion, I have to save Firion. But I heard that Firion had a date. Maybe he's better with that person...than me. Sure, the only thing I cared for was to protect the goddess. But he cared something more, his dream. But he went to Chaos; will his dream of a world filled with wild roses fade into the darkness? I have to save him! _

He woke up to see that the lair was unguarded. Before he could even take one step, his phone started to ring the Sunken Shrine tone. He grabbed the item to see it was good old Laguna calling him.

"Hello?" He asked to hear some rough housing at the other line.

"Opps...hey where are you at?" Laguna asked in a polite way.

"Over at Chaos's lair."

"What? Why didn't you address it to Cosmos, or any of us?"

"Look...It's my fault to begin with, and I'm going to solve it alone."

Laguna's voice turned sour. "Well ok. Just text the message for an ambush to everyone if you need back up, ok?"

"Ok...oh and Laguna?" The warrior tone turned into a bright personality.

"Yea?"

"Thanks...for not screwing up."

"Will do, and see or call you later!"

The other line was off. The manikins were now surrounding the forest he was resting in. He quickly removed his campsite and ventured to the ruins nearby. He saw Ultimecia with the Emperor talking about something. He hid in the broken tower so he can spy from the two mages of Chaos.

"So congratulations about your soon to be wedding to my puppet," said Mateus with his staff hovering to his side. "He'll make a great husband to you."

Wedding? Is Firion about to get married to Ultimecia? Before running off into battle, he thought of something. Did he wear a dress before? Yes he remembered now. Laguna and Bartz did an April fool's joke on him and placed him in a school girl's uniform, but caused a few nosebleeds from the other warriors. He did remove it and returned to his original appearance. It was a perfect ambush! He can so impersonate Ultimecia and get Firion out of there in a snap! Before running to the lair, he heard on what Mateus had to say.

"At least that stupid Warrior of Light isn't here, his light from the goddess is just enough to break his little control."

"STUPID? WHAT THE FU-" Warrior covers his mouth to prevent his present before seeing the Emperor of hell creeping closer to his spot. "Fuck you, and fuck Ultimecia."

"Did you hear something?" Ultimecia ask to see no one. "I've could have sworn that it was that blasted Warrior of Light."

The warrior decided to bride a manikin. He dropped two hundred gil in front of the manikin that is a complete copy of him. The stupid item looked at it for five minutes until a spell made it look like the warrior.

"There he is!" Mateus roared before seeing the manikin running away. "Get back here!"

"Thank you manikin. Now operation get Firion out of there is a go!"

The warrior had stepped into the lair of Chaos's finest warriors. As an intruder, everyone must have to face it until death. He hides every time a Chaos warrior is coming closer. He has to give create to Chaos, everything around him is more luxurious than Cosmos's Headquarters. Before he walked a couple of more distance to Firion's room, he spotted ExDeath and Sephiroth talking about the void.

"So you talk about the void uh Exdeath?" Sephiroth said starting the talk. "Doesn't it boarding talking about it?"

"You dare question about the void?" ExDeath exclaimed, "You are nothing in this universe!"

"Well, at least I have a mother! Not some seed grown in space!"

The warrior saw the ruler of the void crying to his room. He sighs before someone kicked his urn into Firion's room.

"Uh finally," Warrior sighed looking for the owner of the room. "Firion. Oh I got it! Rosebud!"

"DAMN YOU TIDUS!" Firion roared out stomping his feet. "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO ADDRESS ME AS ROSEBUD! I'VE DISCARD THAT STUPID PLANT SINCE I JOINED!"

The warrior hid under the bed so no one can find him. The dark warrior has fully red eyes since the warrior saw him. Has Firion finally cross over into the dark side? Is there no way to save him? The male threw something to the ground, rolling it towards the hidden warrior.

"Uh?" Warrior looked at the rolled up notes that was crumbled up. "What's this? A way to reverse the curse?"

He studied it before seeing the male had left the room. He got out from the bed, and hid in the closet for some light. He was shocked to learn what the warriors of Chaos done to Firion. His nose started to drip some blood. Before seeing the white tux all red, he grabbed some bleach and hides the stain. He saw Ultimecia with the darker Firion talking about the wedding between the two.

"You know Ulty," said Firion laughing. "Surly you don't love my master?"

"He's mostly wants to rule everything."

"Ahh so do you, but he wants to rule everything under his heels, but you can control time!"

"And that's hurts me," said Warrior to himself before seeing the two kissed. "And that killed me. Now I'm died."

He saw the two leaving the area with the entire group so the lair has no one except him. He got out from hiding and went into Ultimecia's room. The white robe was perfect to him his masculine body so only his legs and chest could be seen. He grabbed the make up to show the graffiti markings around the witch's legs, chest and face. He grabbed the hair gel to make his hair curled like horns to match the witch.

"Ah Ultimecia," said Mateus entering the room. "You look rather dashing. Come, your wedding is about to start."

The warrior saw the other warriors standing up before he saw Firion with the tux. He saw someone rushing in the bushes. Just his luck, its Laguna. Why is that man here? The Warrior said that he can handle it! Looks like Laguna is telling the others for his signal. Sure, the man is a veteran, but not a smart one. This surprised the cross dressing warrior indeed. Maybe Squall turned the map right side up so they could reach here in time. The man just growled a bit.

"Let's get this over with." The Warrior said using his best Ultimecia voice.

"My, someone is in a rush." Laguna playfully said to himself thinking of the signal.

Mateus and the Cloud of Darkness saw that it wasn't Ultimecia. The cross dresser summoned his weapon and shield so he can guard Firion. Laguna gave the order to ambush all the warriors of Chaos to start a great battle.

"Ouch!" Laguna screamed in the top of his lungs.

"What's wrong?" Warrior asked still wearing his disguise.

"Leg cramp...leg cramp."

Firion grabbed the ceremonial sword to bind the two's blood to eternal love, and pointed it towards the Warrior. The crossed dressed warrior sweated bullets until he saw Firion cut his hand and rubbed the blood across the stone.

"You're next." Firion hissed out into the Warrior's ear.

"What?"

"Come here, I'm not going to bite."

"But I will!"

The Warrior bitten down into Firion's neck similar to a vampire. The large fight had stopped from Firion's screams of pain and suffering. Zidane and Laguna tried to remove the Warrior, but the man kicked the two at the nuts, which caused extreme pain for the two.

"FUCK! WHY?" Zidane cursed at the top of his lungs.

"Mind your language my dearest brother," said Kuja before Zidane kicked him in the nuts.

"Holy crap that's hot!" A voice said before Kain traced it to Cecil.

"CECIL OF ALL PEOPLE, WHY YOU!"

The Warrior of Light removed his teeth and mouth to let the blood of Firion's drip out of his tongue. The dark hazel returned to their original light hazel state. The real witch of time saw her cosplayer hugging her groom and charged straight at him.

"There you are!" Ultimecia said ripping off the white robe from the warrior, "you little theif!"

"Bathe in the Light!"

With the remaining power, the warrior attacked the witch and sends her back to Chaos's lair. Laguna and the others grabbed the two and ventured back to their hang out, the Sanctuary, a ten million gil mansion to hold all her warriors.

* * *

><p>I'll give anyone a internet cookie if you can find the ICarly joke in this chapter! ;D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth chapter. WILL WOL EVER CONFESS?  
>Dissidia (c) Square-Enix<p>

* * *

><p>The Warrior of Light was resting on his bed of the wounds from Sephiroth. The sword scars that were bleeding out blood. Everyone left the room except for Firion. The young warrior cried to see his only savior sleeping in the soft blue silk blanket. Something is bottled up inside the Warrior of Light. Firion left the room so the other male could rest.<p>

Morning comes, and the warrior was awake at full health. He wasn't going to use his left arm for a while, but he got out of bed to find Firion, and finally confess what he's feeling. Its official, the young man won. Firion has taken over his soul and heart. He got his spare clothes, and saw the male playing a lute from Bartz.

"Oh," Firion said looking behind him. "You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep."

The man sat down with the lawn chair, still listening to the magical lute. Each note was dancing into the warrior's eardrums. Firion stopped playing it and looked at the man for a while.

"Excuse me Warrior of Light, but what is your true name?"

The warrior blinked many times. "My true name?"

This was getting Firion nowhere. "Yes your true name! We've been calling you the Warrior of Light since we meet you."

"Well Firion," the man hesitated a bit. "I never had a real name to go by."

"What?"

"Our lady goddess calls me the Warrior of Light, and that's it. That has been my name since then."

"I think we can keep your title, but call you something different."

"What is it?"

"Now about..._Light_?"

"Firion, if we all call me Light, the others might confuse me to Lightning."

"But I call her by her real name, can I call you Light?"

A small but noticeable smile went across his lips. "Thanks Firion."

"No problem Light."

The man, now called Light, was more attracted to Firion now. The name was a way to interact with the younger male with small talks and avoid calling him by his title. Their alone time always ended with Firion playing with the lute. Everyone now started rumors about Light. And the two who started was none other than Bartz and Zidane.

"Ziddy! Want to hear a rumor?" Bartz said running around in a circle.

"Uh sure, what is it?"

"Have you ever wondered why is the Warrior of Light hanging around with Firion?"

"No, I haven't wondered why."

"The man is in love with Firion!"

Terror went across the face of the thief. "What?"

"It's true! The two are always alone!"

The months went by, and the rumor gotten worst. Bartz is now telling everyone that the two had done it. Light was shocked to hear about the rumor. He and Firion weren't dating, and he's still a virgin. He continues to write down in his journal about the two rumors.

_I can't believe it. Someone is spreading a rumor that I was dating Firion, and worst; actually had sex with him. I bet it was that chocobo brain Bartz! I have to confess to Firion. I love him..._

He went out to the pool area to the hot tub until he saw Firion walking towards him. The moon was shining bright down to the water. The young man with his bright red Speedo dived into the pool area, which was right next to the hot tub. Firion looked to see Light resting in the waters, and decided to wake him up.

"Light?" Firion said petting the warrior's hair. "Light...wakey wakey sleepy head."

"Uh...Firion...what are you wearing?"

Firion laughed before seeing blood dripping out of Light's nose. "Oh my god, your having a nosebleed!"

Light used his hand to wipe of the blood off from his nose. He continues to stare at Firion's tan body. The lips were indeed calling Light. Firion saw Light blushing deep red. Was it his Speedo?

"What's wrong? Are you having a fever?"

Light blinked to return. "Yea...I'm not having one. But can you close your eyes?"

Firion listen. His eyes were tight shut. Light wrapped his right arm around Firion's shoulders, and suddenly kissed the younger man on the lips. He used the other hand to Firion's Speedo band. Light realizing what he was doing. Breaking the kiss and jumping out of the waters, he looked back to Firion.

"You can open them now."

Firion saw the warrior had already left the area. He wasn't sure why, but maybe the journal will shed some light. He marched to Light's room. The leather book was sitting on the end table. He opened it up to see the emotions that was bottled up, but now exposed to Firion. Light walked in to see Firion reading it.

"Firion! I can explain...see I was -"

"You love me?" Firion asked holding on the journal. "Why?"

"I...Firion...when I said close your eyes...I really kissed you."

"My...first kiss...stolen."

"It was mine too."

Light and Firion sat down on the bed to talk about their love. It turns out that Firion also has a huge crush on Light. Light grabbed the journal, and kissed Firion again. The younger one let his back rest on the bed sheets with his legs crossed around Light's waist. The two hands were pinned, their bodies were heating up, they couldn't handle it anymore; they were demanding for one another!

"Wait wait a minute Light dear!" Firion said breaking their kiss.

"What?"

"Our bodies are heating up! Maybe we can rent a tent or something, and have sex there?"

"You were reading my mind. I'll buy something romantic with the gil I have."

Firion got up to the door to see the million gil the warrior has. He smiled at Light.

"Hey Light."

Light turned to his door. "What is it?"

"I love you."

"Love you, too. Get some rest."

The two didn't talk to anyone about their little plan. Firion grabbed something, but was caught by Lightning.

"What do you have there?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Firion answered.

"You do! What is it?"

"Fine, I'll ask. Can I barrow one of your underwear?"

Lightning though about for one minute. But it leads to a bad result. She punched Firion to the nearest wall, and grabbed her undergarments our from Firion's hand. So his best option was to go to a women store, and lie to the casher that it was for his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Going to wear lady's underwear for your first time of sex Firion? Close for being done! Hurray!<p> 


End file.
